The invention relates in general to digital image devices and more specifically to an apparatus, system and method for optimization of gamma curves for digital image devices.
Digital image devices capture digital images by converting a received light image into a digital image and include digital optical sensors that convert the incoming light into digital signals. The digital signals can be stored and transmitted and allow the captured digital image to be displayed on a visual output device such as a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) or Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). Color representations within the digital signals are typically represented as a vector coordinates in a three-dimensional color space. A common color space is the RGB color space that allows colors to be specified using coordinates that represent intensities of red, green, and blue light. Visual output devices reproduce color images in accordance with the signals representing vector coordinates as applied to the particular device output characteristic profile. Accordingly, different visual output devices may display the same color values as different colors. Due to differing image capturing characteristics of digital optical sensors, optical sensors may produce different signals based on the same image. A standardized RGB color space, sRGB, is a perceptual color space that allows the unambiguous interchange of digital color images with devices having different color reproduction characteristic profiles. The relationship between the luminance in each RGB color vector to the sRGB value is referred to as the “gamma curve” of the device. A gamma curve, therefore, is the non-linear relationship between RGB and sRGB. Conventional techniques for configuring a digital image capture device include selecting values for a gamma curve by trial and error. A particular value is chosen and used to capture an image which is displayed through a sRGB visual output device. The image is analyzed and adjustments are made to the gamma values. Conventional techniques are limited in that the selection of a gamma curve for a particular digital imaging device often requires time consuming, subjective, iterative processes based on experience.
Accordingly, there is need for an apparatus, system and method for optimization of color space conversion for digital image devices.